Tudo por culpa sua
by deannawinchester1974
Summary: Dean e Tony tentam salvar Mary, enquanto Sam trava uma guerra contra os britânicos.


Tudo por culpa sua

Dean e Tony tentam salvar Mary, enquanto Sam trava uma guerra contra os britânicos.

Todos os caçadores estavam reunidos na casa de Jody.

Sam está nervoso e Dean tenta dar um pouco de conforto ao irmão.

\- Relaxa, Sammy! Você vai se sair bem! Dean disse.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza... Sam respondeu.

\- Mas eu tenho. Confie em mim, mano! Dean disse.

Walt e Roy ficaram surpresos ao ficar frente a frente com os rapazes, depois de sete anos.

\- Caramba! Não vemos vocês desde... Walt disse.

\- Desde que nos mataram. Sem ressentimentos. Dean disse.

\- Podemos começar? Sam perguntou.

Walt e Roy se sentaram. Sam respirou fundo e falou.

\- Nós... nós chamamos vocês aqui, por que... bom... por que... Sam disse, nervoso.

Dean colocou a mão no ombro de Sam e deu um leve aperto, para tranquiliza-lo.

\- Eu chamei vocês aqui, por que o nosso pessoal, está sendo massacrado e nós seremos os próximos. Os homens britânicos de letras acham que podem fazer nosso trabalho melhor do que nós. Eles conseguiram me corromper. Eu me aliei a eles e arrastei meu irmão junto comigo. Eles disseram que queriam o mesmo que nós. Salvar o mundo e as pessoas, mas na verdade, eles querem assumir o controle. Eles querem o mundo livre de caçadores americanos, por que querem viver atrás de uma mesa, para decidirem quem vive e quem morre. Eles mataram _todos_ os caçadores no Reino Unido. Claro que não fizeram isso sozinhos. O rei do inferno deu uma mãozinha. E agora eles estão aqui. Matando pessoas, boas pessoas. Vocês estão olhando para mim e devem estar pensando: O cara tá uma fera! Não, eu não estou uma fera. Eu estou p... da vida! Sam falou mais alto, a última frase.

\- Caçar não é só matar, é fazer o que é certo. Por isso querem nos matar. Sam disse.

\- Então o que você quer de nós? Walt perguntou.

\- Eu quero que vocês me sigam. Vamos acabar com essa farra britânica, juntos. Sam respondeu.

\- Tudo bem. Quando saímos? Jerry perguntou.

\- Em 10 minutos. Jody respondeu.

\- Eu disse que você ia se sair bem! Dean disse, orgulhoso.

\- Sim, você disse. Sam respondeu, rindo.

\- Pode dizer! Eu sempre tenho razão! Dean brincou.

\- Sonha, garoto, sonha! Sam respondeu.

\- Então, todos prontos? Jody perguntou.

\- Estamos. Sam respondeu.

\- Eu não vou. Dean disse.

\- O que? Sam disse, surpreso.

\- Com a perna ferrada assim, eu não sou bom de briga. Dean respondeu.

\- Eu prefiro um Dean Winchester ferrado do que um exército de caçadores. Sam disse.

\- Sim. Eu te ouvi. Você está pronto para encarar o que vier. Mostre para aqueles filhos da mãe quem é que manda. Dean disse.

\- E você, o que vai fazer? Sam perguntou.

\- Vou trazer nossa mãe de volta. Dean respondeu.

\- Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira, do tipo Dean Winchester. Sam disse, brincando.

\- Você me conhece. Vem cá. Vadia. Dean disse, o abraçando.

\- Idiota. Sam respondeu.

Assim que Sam saiu, Dean e Tony fizeram um acordo, para ajudar Mary.

Assim que abriu os olhos, Dean reconheceu onde estava. Diante de seus olhos estava sua mais jovem e Sam, ainda bebê.

\- Mãe.

Mary parecia não ver, nem ouvir o filho.

\- Eu preciso que você venha comigo. Dean disse.

Mary continuou ignorando Dean.

\- Eu sei que aqui é mais seguro, mas eu preciso que me escute. Dean disse.

Mary foi até o berço de Sam.

\- O que acha de irmos ao parque, quando o papai e Dean chegarem, hã? Mary falou com o bebê.

\- Mãe! Dean gritou.

Dean a segurou pelo braço, mas Mary se afastou.

\- Só quero o que é melhor para você e Dean. Mary disse para o bebê.

\- Está escolhendo isso. Eu te odeio, Mary. Dean disse.

Enquanto isso, Sam e os outros caçadores invadem a base dos britânicos e trocam tiros com os guardas e outros caçadores britânicos.

Enquanto isso, Dean tenta chamar a atenção da mãe.

\- Você mentiu para mim. Disse que me manteria seguro, mas fez um pacto com Azazel e destruiu a nossa vida. Destruiu a nossa família. Eu tive que ser mais que um irmão. Eu tive que ser pai. Eu tive que ser mãe, para mantê-lo seguro. Acha justo? Eu não consegui. Dean disse.

Mary ouviu, mas não disse nada.

\- Quer saber como foi? Dean perguntou, com raiva.

\- Eles mataram a garota que ele amava. Ele foi possuído pelo diabo. Foi torturado no inferno. E ele perdeu a alma. A alma! Dean disse.

Mary finalmente encarou Dean.

\- Dean? Mary disse.

\- Mãe. Dean respondeu.

Nesse momento, alguém puxa os fios da cabeça de Dean. Quando Dean abre os olhos, vê ketch. Tony está morta.

Dean e ketch lutam. Mary atira em ketch e o mata.

\- O que eu fiz com a nossa família? Mary desabafou.

\- Mãe, o acordo com o demônio, e tudo o que aconteceu depois, nos tornou mais fortes e mais unidos. Você, sammy e eu, somos uma família outra vez. Dean respondeu.

\- E sam? Acha que ele vai me perdoar, algum dia? Mary perguntou.

\- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. Ele é uma pessoa incrível, mãe. Sam tem uma capacidade incrível de perdoar, mais rápido que a maioria das pessoas. Dean disse.

\- Estou com medo. Mary disse.

Nesse momento, Sam chegou.

\- Mãe? Não tenha medo de mim. Sam disse, abraçando a mãe.

\- Que bom que voltou, irmãozinho. Dean disse.

Depois de queimar o corpo de Ketch e colocar as coisas no lugar, mãe e filhos estavam sentados conversando e bebendo cerveja.

Sam contou a Mary todo o lance com o sangue de demônio, apocalipse, a faculdade e sobre Jessica.

\- Sammy, eu sinto muito, muito, filho... Mary disse.

\- Tudo bem, mãe. O que importa e o que sempre importou é que estamos juntos. Eu, você e o Dean. Nos três contra o mundo. Como sempre. Sam disse.

\- Viu, mãe! Eu não disse? Dean brincou.

\- Sim, você tem razão. Mary respondeu, sorrindo.

\- O que eu perdi? Sam perguntou, confuso.

Dean e Mary caíram na gargalhada, deixando Sam ainda mais confuso.


End file.
